


You'll put your eye in, kid

by spasticbirdie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Is Real, Fluff, Gen, Minor description of eye trauma but nothing nasty, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticbirdie/pseuds/spasticbirdie
Summary: Alphys gives Undyne a new invention to test.





	You'll put your eye in, kid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [kkhoppang's comic.](https://e621.net/post/show/819020/-3-absurd_res-alphys-blush-ear_fins-explosion-eyew)

“Okay, uhh, just hold still…”

Legs crossed, hands squeezed into fists in her lap, and eyepatch lying on the table next to her, Undyne sat in the chair in Alphys’ lab, trying very, very, VERY hard not to move.

It wasn’t easy, especially when Alphys’ claws were poking around her eye socket. 

Poking gently and with the most extreme care possible, but still poking. Undyne gritted her teeth, trying her damndest to not move, twitch, or flinch. She’d agreed to this, she knew, but agreeing to it and actually having to sit there, feeling incredibly vulnerable, was an entirely different thing, entirely. She squeezed her eye shut, willing the whole thing to be over quicker.

At the same time, Alphys was trying to keep her hands as steady as she possibly could, which wasn’t easy when you were poking around in someone’s empty eye socket. In her other hand, the small, yellow ball was held daintily between her claws, feeling like it would slip between them and go flying at any moment.

Taking an extra deep breath, Alphys felt around Undyne’s left eye. Beating down the intensely squicky feeling rising in her gut, she held apart the flattened eyelids and lined up the false eye with the black hole in Undyne’s head.

“Okay, so, uh, REALLY don’t move now.”

Eye still screwed shut, Undyne gave a noncommittal groan of discomfort. “Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay okay okay okay okay do it do it just get it over with do it do it-”

“Uh, Undyne?”

“I’m ready I’m not moving come on just put it in already Alphys just do it-”

“Undyne.”

Undyne opened her eye. Alphys was sitting before her, hands nervously wringing and very much empty. A nervous smile crossed her face. “Uh.”

“Uh. Oh.” Slowly and cautiously, like she expected it to explode, Undyne raised a hand to her face. Without the rough material of the eyepatch there, her face felt naked. She ran her fingers over the left side of her face, gliding over her left eye, and then gently pressed on the socket.

Instead of meeting nothingness, there was the same soft-yet-stiff resistance of her right eye. Alphys smiled encouragingly, then hopped out of her seat. “Uh, lemme get a mirror…”

Undyne kept poking at her eye socket experimentally, feeling the slight give of the false eye. Even as she poked at it, she didn’t feel any discomfort like with her right eye; it was like prodding a numb part of her body, or trying to brush a set of fake teeth.

Alphys scurried back to where Undyne sat, holding a small hand mirror. “Okay…” With a mixture of trepidation and excitement, Alphys held the mirror up.

For the first time in a long, long while, Undyne blinked. Her left eyelid did it uncomfortably, but she blinked. Seeing two eyes in her head while still having only the depth perception of one was an incredibly odd feeling.

She turned her head, trying to get a look from the side, and was surprised to see it turn in time with the other. “Wow, Al.”

Alphys let out a nervous laugh. “It, uh, should attune to your biometric information and articulate the same way as your, uh, real eye. I couldn’t do anything about real vision without actual, uh, s-surgery, but…” She clapped her hands. “Oh! Wait, there was something else…”

Digging in the pockets of her lab coat, Alphys retrieved a mini remote control. “K-Keep your eyes on the mirror,” she said, grinning.

Undyne obliged, brushing her hair back from her face, still looking with slight wonder at her new eye. It was a perfect match to her other one; yellow with a black slit of her pupil in the center. She turned her head left and right, watching her fake eye roll around in the socket, tracking with her real eye.

Alphys turned a little dial on the remote. Undyne winked her eye, not without difficulty.

When she opened it, it had changed color, now a pure white with her black iris in the middle.

Undyne started a little. “Holy  _ shit, _ Al,” she said, a grin starting to split her face.

Alphys smiled happily. “It’s got other settings too, uh…” She twisted the dial more and flicked a switch. “Uh…can you blink again? It needs a moment of darkness to, uh, adjust.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Undyne said excitedly. She closed both her eyes this time, waited a second, then opened them.

In the mirror, her eye had changed again; the pupil was no longer thin and pure black, instead more like a human eye. The pupil was huge and black, and as Undyne stared she saw a bright little sparkle dance across it.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD, Alphys! It’s like a real human eye! Just like in the historical records!” Undyne looked excitedly at her eye from every angle

“Uh, y-yeah, right, like the movies,” Alphys said awkwardly. She cleared her throat. “Oh, th-there’s one more I wanted to uh, show you…” She gave a few more twists on the dial. “Okay, blink again.”

Undyne blinked, a little easier this time. Her eye stayed shut for a moment, and when she opened it, her face split in an ear-to-ear grin. “Holy  _ shit _ , Alphys.”

Her eye had changed again, this time to what would be a normal human eye if it weren’t for the iris in the middle of the white of her eye. It was almost pure red, except for the black dot of the pupil and the three other marks of black circling it, like three little commas orbiting her pupil.

“Holy shit. HOLY shit, Alphys.” Undyne was practically bouncing with excitement. “Oh my god, it’s great. Holy shit.”

Alphys grinned. “G-glad you like it!”

Undyne turned side to side, appreciating her newly-acquired sharingan. “Hmmm… but couldn’t you have made it the Mangekyo? That’s the more powerful one, right?”

“W-Well, I guess I could! I-It’s only got that one programmed in right n-now, though.”

“Ah, well.” Undyne finished appreciating her eye, set down the mirror, and grinned at Alphys. “It’s still SUPER radical, though!”

Before Alphys could protest, Undyne jumped forward and grabbed her in a bear hug. “Thanks, Al! I love it!”

Alphys’ brain nearly short-circuited as Undyne’s arms wrapped energetically around her. “N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no problem…”  _ Oh my god she’s really close, oh my god her arms feel so strong? And actually pretty smooth? What does she do to her scales to get them like that, wow... _

“I mean it, it’s really rad!” Undyne, meanwhile, was on the same wavelength.  _ Oh shit what am I doing is this too much wait she feels really soft god I could just hug her forever wait no no no Undyne get that thought out of there that’s not a good path to go down with your friend god… _

Finally, arms a little awkwardly stiff, Undyne released Alphys, a little reluctantly. “Uh… anyway, thanks. I mean, it’d be nice if I could see out of it, but, uh…” she laughed, much more than a little awkwardly.

Alphys slowly got her brain back. “I-I mean, there is, uh, one more thing it can do.”

“Huh?” Undyne blinked, the motion surprisingly natural after years of winking.

“Um, first, uh…” Alphys skittered over to her desk, sorting through the papers. “Uh, here it is…”

She produced another remote control, pointed it at the wall, and pressed a button. A panel of the light green metal slid aside, opening up a window to Hotland beyond. The heat rolled in through the gap, dry and warm in the climate-controlled lab.

“S-so, uh…” Alphys turned to Undyne, stepping a little aside of her as she did. “Just do, uh, this.” She threw up a peace sign over her right eye, which dropped awkwardly just as quickly as she made it. “And, uh, make sure you’re facing the window.”

“Um…” Undyne raised her hand to her face uncertainly. “Like thi-”

A few things happened all at once. Undyne felt a sudden heat rise in her newly-filled eye socket and heard a low hum, one that almost rattled her teeth in her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw at bright light start to shine from her right socket. 

The hum rose to a faint whine, then abruptly cut off, the glow disappearing with it.

Not even a second later, a beam of light shot from Undyne’s eye. It moved too fast for her to even react to, a thick white cone of white emitting from her eye and shooting through the window. She felt  _ recoil _ from the blast, her head shoved back a little like she was being pressured by g-forces.

The beam shot out the window and into the caves of Hotland, where it landed on a massive stalactite. For a split second, nothing happened.

Then with a ground-shaking, teeth-rattling, earthquake-causing  _ boom, _ the rock exploded in a ball of pink light and smoke. The stalactite broke in half, the bottom falling away towards the lava, where it landed with an equally loud splash.

The explosion echoed into shocked silence as Alphys and Undyne sat there, frozen. Alphys with her mouth agape, realizing she may have overestimated how much power she put into the battery, Undyne with a slowly growing grin on her face.

“Alphys,” she said, her voice excited and almost strangled with how wide she was smiling.

Alphys turned to her, saw the expression of glee on Undyne’s face, and had a  _ my-god-what-have-I-done _ feeling that was a little like watching the first atomic bomb detonate.

“This is the  _ best.” _


End file.
